Citizen Weathers / Ella's Mother
Intro. Rex is driving around in town with his Wife Ella in the Passenger Seat. Rex was waving out to everyone. Rex: Welcome to Adventure Bay! The Best Town Ever! I'm the best officer here. They all know me. Rex drove into the Lookout garage and parked next to Ryder's ATV. Rex: The Best Comedy. Citizen ''Weathers'' Episode 2 / Ella's Mother Scene 1 Skye and Ryder where waiting outside Rex adn Ella's Doghouse. Ella's Mother Grace was staying with the Paw Patrol. She had come all the way from Australia. She was cleaning here teeth. Skye: You alright in there Grace? Grace: Yes thank you. Just then Rex came along. Rex: (Clears Throat) Right who's in my House. Rex tried to get in, but the door was locked. Rex: Don't tell me. Is it that Grace again. Come on! Hurry up! Ryder: Rex! She's turning 6 today. Rex: Just 6? Maybe. Why does she have to be in my House all the time?! Skye: It's Ella's House too. Rex: Whatever. Rex turned back to the door. Rex: Come on! I'm waiting! I got to go in half in hour! Ryder: Why? Rex: I'm going to the Gym for a meeting. I'll be going up in the Gym Rank. Skye: Gym Rank? Rex: Yes. The higher the rank. The more time you get to stay. Ryder: I see. Just then the door opened. Grace came out and hit Rex in the leg. Rex: Morning Grace. Everything okay? Grace just grunted. Rex went to go into the Doghouse when Ella went in front and went in. She Locked the door. Rex: Darn it! Scene 2 Ryder was with Ella helping her make a cake for Grace's Birthday. Ella: Right. Now that's in the oven. Just need Rex to take Grace out. Then Rex walked in. He cleared his Throat as he did. Ella leaned to Ryder. Ella: That noise soon goes away. Rex: I'm going to be late now! Rex looked at the paper. Rex: Look at this. Paper talking about too many people coming in from around the world. Skye: Your from Australia. Rex: Yes Skye. But I'm here for a good reason. These people come in whenever they fell like it. Ella: Rex. I need you to take my Mother out today. Rex: What? Ella: Grace needs to be away so we can get her party ready. Rex: But I can't. Ella: Why not? Rex: I'm going to the Gym for a meeting like I told you. Ella: You didn't tell me. Rex: I did. Ella: You are to go into town with her. Rex: I'm not doing it! Ella: Rex. Rex: Fine. You sound like my Mother. Hey there's a good idea. Ella: What. Rex: Send your Mother back to Australia. Then there will be less souls from around the world here. Ella: No. Rex: But she's the only I can think of who needs to go. Ella: Just go now. Maybe take her to the Gym. Rex: Okay. Rex got Grace and they went to the Gym in the Mclaren. Scene 3 When they got to the Gym, Rex parked in a Disabled Park. He opened the passenger door to let Grace out. He tried to help her out, But she just hit him. Rex: Man. How does Australia live with you? Rex took Ella inside the Gym. They went into the Office. Grace: This is an Office. Not the Gym part. Rex: Fine. Gym part is to the Hall and to the left. Get fit fast for God. You might be seeing him soon. Grace went down to the Gym part while Rex got on the phone. Just then Dave walked in. Dave: Rex. Can I have a quick word? Rex: I'm making a phone call Dave. Go wait outside. Dave: This is my Office. I am the Gym Manager. Rex: I still don't know how you got this job anyway. How was it again? A sudden chance for the Long Hairs to shine. Just then the one Rex was calling picked up. It was the Darwin Rescue Centre. Rex: Hello. It's Rex Weathers speaking. No Rex Weathers. Weathers. W. E for Excellence. A for Agent. T for Tag. H for Handsome. E for Elegant. R for Respect. S for Super. Yes that's me. Now look. It's about Grace. Is her health okay? It's fine. Okay. Just checking. Okay. Bye. Rex put down the phone. Rex: What do you want Dave? Dave: I couldn't help but notive your Parked in a Disabled Park. Rex: So? Dave: Those Park's are for Disabled people only. Rex: But I've got someone disabled Dave: What? Just then Grace walked in. Rex: Look at that. Sees falling apart. Dave: Who's this? Rex: Mother in Law. Dave: I see. Grace: Who's this? Rex: This is Dave. The Gym Manager. Grace: What? Rex: I know. I can't believe it too. Grace: This Gym is pointless. Let's go home. Rex: Fine. Let's go. I'll call the Lookout and warn them your coming. Dave: I there anything else you want? Rex: No thanks. Don't need you and you big coat of hair. Rex and Grace walked out of the Gym and headed to the lookout. Scene 4 Rex and Grace made it home to the Lookout. The Party was ready. Rex: Here we are. Off you go. I've got to go to my Meeting. Just then Ella appeared. Ella: Hi Mom. There's something for you in the Lookout. Go there now. Grace: Okay. When Grace had gone Ella went up to Rex. Ella: Well are you coming? Rex: No thanks. I've had enough of that Dragon. I'm going to my Meeting. Goodbye. Rex started to drive, But then a hiss came from the front right tire. Ella: I think she put a nail under the tire Rex. Rex: This is the curse with you Mother. The End ---- The Series of Citizen Weathers will continue in the Future. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Series Category:Series Category:Citizen Weathers Series Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story Category:Comedy Category:Comedy Series Category:Citizen Weathers Season 1